Little Miss Scary
Little Miss Scary is the thirty-first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the first one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Scarlet *'Shape': Round with spiky hair *'Gender': Female *'Personality': Terrifying, Frightening, Fearful, Horrifying, Ghastly, Spine-Chilling, Spooky, Hair-Raising *'Hair': Scarlet spikes *'Family': None *'Friends': Mr. Messy, Mr. Nervous (sometimes), Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided), Little Miss Chatterbox *'Rivals': Mr. Grumpy (one-sided), Mr. Rude, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous (at times), Mr. Tickle *'Occupation': Saleswoman, Co-presenter of The Dillydale Morning News *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Scary things, being scary *'Dislikes': Cute things, other people who being scary like her, Mr. Tickle *'Job': Scaring people *'Features': Spiked hair *'Nationality': South American (US), South-east England (UK) *'Voice Actresses': Susan Balboni (The Men Men Show), Jo Wyatt (UK dub, series 1), Alex Kelly (UK dub, series 2) *'Catchphrase': "Now that's really scary!" Story Little Miss Scary enjoys scaring people more than anything. She lives on the top of a mountain in a house called Spooky Cottage, when it was dark she will always creep into the valley, wait quietly and scare people with a loud "BOO!" ''or with some scary equipment. One day Mr. Noisy visits Mr. Jelly, who was scared because Little Miss Scary kept jumping on him and shouted "''BOO!" ''at him, so Mr. Noisy makes an idea, he and Mr. Jelly uses the same method Little Miss Scary uses to scare others, and she was now scared and ran to her house. Mr. Jelly disappears, so Mr. Noisy goes back to his house to have a look under Mr. Jelly's bed. ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Scary kept her looks except one of her spikes is gone, her remaining spikes are a bit longer, and she is a darker shade of red and is a usual character though, she is normal instead of small like in the books. She loves fear and has her own television show, "Miss Scary's Late Night Scare Fest." She often dislikes other people who are scary like her because that's her job. Her house is a haunted house in the middle of the woods. She has a collection of a variety of masks and they were changed in Season 2 (one of them being a Mr. Grumpy mask which spooked some aliens in Picnic), which she uses to scare the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, though she can get scared by them as well. When she scares others with her mask, she often gives a terrifying screech. She has a scary snore, as seen in Sleep. She loves it when Little Miss Magic teleports. Miss Scary often snorts when she laughs. Miss Scary's accent in the UK is Southeast English, and Southern-American in the U.S. In the US version, she is voiced by Susan Balboni and in the UK version, she is voiced by Jo Wyatt (Season 1) (which sounds like she's is a male) and Alex Kelly (Season 2). She is first seen in Physical. Accents: American Witch-like in the US and British rough in the UK. Trivia *She is the only dark scarlet character, but is one of the four red characters. *She lives next to Mr. Nervous. *She doesn't like it when other people do the scaring. "That's my job!" *She is one of the 19 characters who doesn't wear shoes. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small though she spoke to Mr. Nosy once on the phone), Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall (who haven't been seen with her so far, but seen with them sometimes) *She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was turned into a pineapple by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *In Season 2, all of Miss Scary's masks are upgraded. She also gets a Mr. Grumpy Mask. *She is one of the three characters with spikes, the others are Mr. Sneeze and Little Miss Jealous. *She is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), and Little Miss Curious. *The only times she got scared herself is in these episodes: Inventions, Snow, Gardens, Night, Food, Outer Space, Arts & Crafts, Game Shows, Gifts, Fruit, Post Office, Trees, Machines, Eyeglasses and Pests. *At first for her things don't seem so scary but later on in the plot they start to get a bit scary. *In early episodes of season one her raspy witch-like voice sounded a little bit Southern. *She hangs out with Mr. Tickle and Miss Calamity (Sightseeing, Parade). *She got painted blue by Mr. Scatterbrain in Arts & Crafts. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Quotes The Mr. Men Show :"Now my balloon is gone, I have to scare them myself." -''Parade'' :"Come on, Mr. Nervous, it's just a sprinkler." -''Heatwave'' :"BWA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" -''Every Episode'' :"Hey! Put down that snowglobe. You break it, you buy it." -''Adventure'' :"I had to use my scariest mask." -''Picnics'' :"I love fear!" -''Full Moon'' :"Buy tons and tons of sticky space goo!" -''Goo'' :"If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" -Whenever she's selling something :"Miss Sunshine wouldn't know a scary story if it yanked one of her pigtails" -''Bad Weather'' :"No, no... and definitely not." -''Arts and Crafts'' :"''Stop trying to scare everyone, that's my job!" -''Sightseeing International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Terreur'' (French) *Miss Grusel (German) *Miss Bú (Spanish) *Mevrouwtje Eng (Dutch) *Η κυρία Τρομακτική (Greek) *Lille Frøken Farlig (Danish) *Mała Straszka (Polish) *Мисс Ужас (Russian) *びびらせちゃん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Jelly Pictures only * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Somersault Character in other Appearances * Mr. Tickle and the Scary Halloween * Mr. Men - A Trip to the Moon Gallery Miss Scary.gif Little_Miss_Scary-1A.jpg Little-Miss-Scary_2A.PNG Little_Miss_Scary_3a.png|Off to scare someone! LITTLE-MISS-SCARY-4A.png|BOO! Little_miss_scary_5a.jpg Artwork from the Mr. Men Show 1645976.jpg Scary.png scary2.png Screenshots IMG 1886.png IMG_3632.png Pixar (5).png IMG 1887.png|Little Miss Scary in the episode, Movies (4th Row/5th Chair). Farm_033.png|Miss Scary shrugs. Screensnaps (2812).png Screensnaps (2813).png Screensnaps (2814).png|Little Miss Scary in Airport. Screensnaps (3738).png TeamOrange.png Space Queen.png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Little miss scarry dance show.PNG Miss Scary with a mask.PNG|Little Miss Scary with one of her masks Miss Scary Late night.PNG Miss Scary Plants.PNG Mudbath.PNG LookSnake.png Miss scary the one-eyed pirate.png Sunshineandscary.png 4PersonScare.png Smile.png WatchingTV.png TaxiDriverScary.png Mr happy host.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Nudes Category:Red hair Category:Antagonists Category:Cottage characters Category:Small Characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives